


Life in The Finding

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, gen - Freeform, very mild?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: It's a day too long in the making, but Cody's always had extraordinary patience for what he's deemed worthwhile.  And Obi-Wan has always been worthwhile.Set a number of years after 'New Genesis'
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Soft Wars [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 29
Kudos: 600





	Life in The Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Is this angst? It made me have a feels workout. Does that count as angst? IDEK. I don't know anything about these things. It's still Soft Wars though.
> 
> (How _many_ years after 'New Genesis' is up to reader discretion. I can't with the feels any longer thx.)

“It seems I’ve been kidnapped again,” Obi-Wan muses, nose appropriately wrinkled in disapproval but eyes alight in amusement.

Cody laughs softly. “‘Again’ Kenobi? Hello Hondo.”

The irrepressible weequay worms his way into the view of the holorecorder. “Mando my friend,” he exults. “I am running a special on ransoms this week! Very reasonable for a man of your means, I assure you. Ben here is in excellent condition, barely banged up at all.” Cody buries a grin behind his hand.

“That’s the kind of special service you get with Ohnaka,” he says and Hondo Ohnaka preens. “But I’ll have to turn you down. I get the feeling if I wait a week, you’ll be paying _me_ to take him back.”

Hondo heaves a theatrical sigh. “A canny businessman you are Mando,” he laments and relinquishes the recorder. “What a pirate I could have made of you!”

Obi-Wan looks good, Cody thinks. From pictures, he knows there’s some gray coming in to his beard, some speckling along his temples, but it doesn’t show through the blue holoimage. He’s decked in leatheris and tightly woven wool, clothes broken in but quality. He carries a blaster now, though he dislikes them as much as ever. Cody’s never seen his ‘saber in their talks. He’s never asked about it.

“At some point you’ll just have to accept you’re a pirate, Mesh’la1,” Cody teases. Obi-Wan still tsks at the endearment. “You have seniority over most of the crew at this point.”

“Certainly not,” Obi-Wan dismisses. “I would never be so uncivilized. This is just a brief inconvenience.”

Neither of them mention that these days Honda regularly inconveniences him almost every other month.

“Where to next?” Cody asks. He shifts, settling in more comfortably in one of a pair of armchairs. He balances his holopad on his knees, punches a pillow into submission behind his back. His house has slowly started to accumulate pillows, as he finds himself less and less willing to tolerate the stiffness from hard furniture.

“We head back to Florrum to offload,” Obi-Wan replies casually. There’s a silent weight to his words.

With few exceptions, they’ve spoken nearly every tenday over the years. But rarely do they meet, and never on Florrum. Hondo is not a good enough person to turn down the possibility of ransoming the Vod’Alor2, and Obi-Wan would be disappointed in Cody if he’d have to kinetically persuade the pirate crew of what a poor idea that would make.

Cody feels a winged hope beating in his chest.

“Have you found what you were looking for?”

He’s gone searching, after. Following every hint of the Force, every flicker in space, changeable as solar winds and harder to pin down. What were the Jedi, if they’d only been servants of the Sith? Who was Obi-Wan Kenobi, if he hadn't been Jedi?

He found no answers on Dathomir or Jedha or any of the tens, hundreds of worlds that followed. He found relics in temples as older than Tython, but they offered little wisdom. More valuable to a man like Ohnaka than to Obi-Wan himself.

If he found anything during the year he’d disappeared deep in the reaches of wild space, he never said.

“I think,” Obi-Wan says slowly, “it might not be entirely correct to say that I’ve been searching. I think I knew where to find what I was looking for. I think what I needed was to become the type of person who could accept the answers I would find.” Distance and digital rendering do nothing to dull the intensity in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“I would like to come home.”

Cody is curled in a chair in a room whose soul is empty. Furnished, but still coolly impersonal.

There’s an empty mount sized for a lightsaber on one wall. To one side of the door sits a crate with the armor Cody had managed to cajole his General into wearing during The War. Beside the bed, there’s an empty rack, where armor can be displayed. There’s a single, rough, tan robe hanging in the wardrobe.

It’s a space for a man to land, to settle, before he decides whether or not he’d like to share his space with someone else. Cody’s room is on the other side of the house.

“You’ve never had to ask,” Cody whispers.

Obi-Wan swallows but doesn’t look away. Mandokarla3, willing to meet his battles where they are. Cody loves him all over again. He hopes, hopes, that Obi-Wan feels the same. Obi-Wan matches Cody quiet for quiet. “Yes, I did.”

The breath in Cody’s lungs is shivery with expectation. His blood balances on the knife edge of a hunt fulfilled. “Vod4,” Kote commands. “Come home.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes slip closed. He looks, Cody thinks, like he’s finally found everything he’s wanted.

“Yes, ner ’alor5.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beautiful. Back  
> 2\. (Author Derived) Clan Head of The Vode. From Vode - Brothers; and Alor - head, chief. Back  
> 3\. Having the 'right stuff', showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue. Back  
> 4\. Brother. Back  
> 5\. My chief. Back  
> 


End file.
